The Stone Garden
by Phineas Redux
Summary: Xena and Gabrielle visit a Zen garden in a Japa temple, and Xena makes a discovery


—OOO**—**

Xena and Gabrielle visit a Zen garden in a Japa temple, and Xena makes a discovery.

**Disclaimer-** MCA/Universal/RenPics own all copyrights to everything related to '_Xena: Warrior Princess_' and I have no rights to them.

—OOO**—**

'**The Stone Garden**'

"Zen?"

"Zen."

"Zen!"

"Yeah, Zen."

"But it's a gravel yard, with a couple of boulders in it." Xena waved an arm across the perspective of loose stones. "It ain't a garden!"

"Of course it's a garden, Xena." Gabrielle laughed gently at her friend's dismissive tone. "All you have to do is use imagination. The gravel is a river or the sea. See those thin grooved lines raked across it? Those are waves. And the rocks are islands or continents, just as you wish."

"But I don't wish, Gabrielle." Xena shook her head in disagreement as they sat beneath the wooden roofed cloister running along the side of the temple facing the quiet garden-retreat. "You can't make a gravel path into the sea, or a rock make do for a country. Can't be done."

"The Buddhist priests here do it, Xena!" Gabrielle looked pointedly at one of the representatives of that religion visible in the distance on the far side of the wide garden. "To them, I believe, it means the whole world."

"Well, there's lots'a Greek mathematicians who think the Earth is round!" Xena gave one of her grunting laughs. "Doesn't mean we have to believe them, though."

Gabrielle turned to cast a speculative look at the tall dark woman by her side: sometimes she wondered about Xena's grasp of general knowledge.

"I wonder if you're gettin' a fever? You've been sweating pretty hard this mornin', I noticed." The blonde-haired Amazon patted Xena's arm affectionately as she rose from the bench. "You just sit here quietly, dear. You're in the shade, so there's no real danger of sunstroke. There's a good girl."

"Gods, luv it when ya talk that way, Gabby."

"Don't call me Gabby." The lady in question assumed a supercilious expression. "'_Amazon Queen'_ is good. '_Light-and-Object-of-all-my-Desire'_ is fine. '_Warrior-woman'_ is adequate. '_Yo Doxy!'_ is right off-limits. Gods, I thought I'd die yesterday when you said that in front of all those people. Have you no sense of proportion at all? Next thing you'll be yelling '_Hey You!_' whenever you need me. I'm goin'ta sit under that tree over there and contemplate—whatever—for a while. OK?"

"Yeah." The Warrior Princess accepted defeat graciously. "No fancy nick-names. Say, is '_Your Esteemed Majesty_' alright; or '_Mistress of Mistresses_' satisfactory? Maybe '_Goddess-of-Wondrous-Light-that-Seems-to-Emanate-from-Outta-Your_-"

"Watch it, madam." Gabrielle paused, as she moved off a few paces, to curl her lip at the unrepentant warrior. "I've been takin' lessons in the Japa art of tyin' knots. I can do things now with 35 feet of rope that'd leave you beggin' for mercy!"

"Oo-er!" Xena managed to imbue this sound with a burden of innuendo that oozed—interest. "Is that a promise; a threat; or just a suggestion?"

"Lady, you are walking on _so_ thin ice!" Gabrielle turned in her tracks to contemplate the source of her disapproval. "Just sit there. Don't talk. Don't move. Don't make frivolous comments—and stop sniggering. When I've contemplated the Infinite for long enough, under that plum tree, I might just come back over an' give you a kiss for bein' nice, OK?"

"I'll be here—_Gabrielle_." Xena grinned, then licked her lips with slow steady deliberation. "Hurry!"

"Aarumpph!" Gabrielle chose to favour this last remark with a mere groan and walked off, with chin up, on the curving flagstone path leading round the edge of the closely-raked gravel expanse.

Xena, as was her way in any new environment, had almost immediately thought only about their safety and had been doing so ever since Gabrielle led her round the side of the temple to enter this enclosed space. Now, with her ever-alert senses, she quickly found herself glancing from side to side almost unconsciously quantifying the defensive and attack possibilities of the wide garden and walks; which, as was only to be expected in a Japa Zen garden, were of course absolutely nil—but this didn't stop the battle-hardened warrior.

"Open entrance to your right, Gabrielle." Xena called across the gravel lawn to the bare muscular back of her departing companion, whose skin gleamed silkily in the bright sun. "Rough sandstone walls all round—easy t'climb. Look out for archers up in the tree-limbs. No cover except for those boulders out on the gravel—maybe ya can crouch dow—"

"Xena, gim'me a break!"

"Oh—OK, gotcha."

On reaching the overhanging tree, with spreading heavily laden branches, Gabrielle sat beneath it with crossed legs. The shade was deep and cool and it was delightful to breathe in the glorious perfumes of rich flowers, damp earth and sharp morning air.

Apart from her consort, Xena, there were only two Japa monks quietly walking around the large garden with its neatly cut hedges and backdrop of high trees surrounding the enclosed space. It was peaceful, private, and entirely a world in itself. With a sigh of enchantment Gabrielle closed her eyes and, putting slightly cupped hands on her knees, let the immensity of silence envelop her body, will, and emotions.

—OOO**—**

For a while Xena too contented herself with a spot of relaxation; straightening her legs out across the smooth paving of the covered walk; putting her hands behind her head and leaning back against the warm stone of the wall; and crossing one foot over the other comfortably. But such unaccustomed inactivity soon palled and she found her attention wandering back to the quiet still form sitting peacefully on the other side of the extensive area of open gravel. Finally, unable to bear it any longer, she rose to her feet and strolled innocently across the smooth flagstone path towards the plum tree.

"Keep walking, lady." Gabrielle, from behind resolutely closed eyes, was adamant. "I ain't anywhere near the Infinite yet—so take a hike."

"Oh, come on Gabrielle." Xena's reply was almost a whine of self-pity. "This silence is killing me. There ain't anything here. There's nothin' t'do. An' everyone seems intent on doin' just that till sundown! What's with ya, for Ares' sake?"

"Don't be profane. This is a Temple, remember." The Amazon's tone was oily with righteousness. "Think how sad that priest over by the Temple steps would be if he heard you."

Xena glanced across the garden to the steps some hundred feet away where, indeed, a yellow-robed figure stood idly watching them. Then she transferred her gaze back to the seated woman at her feet. Gabrielle sat cross-legged; at ease; and with steadfastly closed eyes. Xena blinked uncertainly. As far as she knew the priest had come out from the Temple while she herself had been walking towards Gabrielle. And Gabrielle; because Xena had her eyes fixed closely and lovingly on the seated woman as she approached, had never opened _her_ eyes.

"What! How'dya do that?" For once the Warrior Princess was intrigued.

"I have many skills, Xena." Was that a smirk faintly creasing the edges of the Amazons lips. "Perhaps, in time, you too will learn such mystery's from me. Ask me what you can do for me."

"Alright, what can I do for ya, '_Oh-Gracious-Subject-of-All-My-Thoughts_'?" Xena raised her eyebrows and regarded Gabrielle suspiciously.

"You can move along, sister. You're standing in my light." The blonde head, close to Xena's waist, trembled as Gabrielle clearly struggled not to laugh. And still she kept her eyes shut. "I have enough shade as it is, thanks."

"Oh, great." Xena snorted in disgust. "Now you think you're Diogenes. That's all I need. Come on, Gabrielle, can't I just sit beside ya? Please."

"No! I'll never reach the Infinite with you beside me tryin' t'get comfortable all the time, an' scratchin' your—"

"Hey, I got manners." Xena was outraged. "I wouldn't scratch my—I mean I'm sure I wouldn't disturb ya all that much. Come on—give a warrior a break. I promise I'll be quiet. Well—nearly quiet."

"Ha—nearly!" Gabrielle snorted in triumph, though she didn't change her stance one bit. "So near and yet so far!

"What'dya mean?"

"This is a Zen garden, Xena." Gabrielle spoke with calm tranquillity; her whole body still a picture of serene repose. "You give your all—or nothing, here girl. You shouldn't _nearly_ be quiet; you should _be_ quiet. You should become '_Quiet_' entirely. Then maybe—just maybe—you might reach the Infinite. Like I'm goin' t'do when you've toddled off an' left me in peace. That's a hint, by the way."

"Oh well, if that's how ya feel." Xena tried to imbue her voice with injured pride, hoping to touch her companion's sympathetic nature—but without any visible effect. "I'll just, er, take a walk to the other end of the garden then. Over there; sixty feet away; nearly outta sight, in fact; where ya probably won't hear me if I fall an' strain my ankle or—or somethin'."

"I know you, lady; if you wrench your ankle, the peasants in the rice paddies in the hills'll hear your yelps!" Gabrielle wasn't going to be held to ransom by such pitiful plea's.

"Hey, I ain't a cry-baby." The stubborn warrior halted in her retreat and turned to sneer at her adversary. "I can take it!"

"Well, take it away, Princess." Gabrielle's tone was gloating as she savoured this sharp repartee. "I don't need it at the moment."

"Huh! When ya think ya _do_ need it you'll be sorry when it ain't available anymore, lady." Xena commenced sauntering along the path again; with her nose in the air and long black hair floating obstinately behind her.

"Xena, what are we talking about?" Gabrielle called questioningly after the disappearing figure; though she still kept her eyes shut. "I mean—are we talking about what I'm talking about?"

"No, we're talking about what _I'm_ talkin' about." Xena allowed a note of triumph to enter her voice. "An' that's way more fun than what _you're_ talkin' about—so there!"

Xena had hardly gone another five paces before a piteous cry of surrender echoed over the garden.

"Oh, alright. Haul your everlovin'—I mean, come back then." Gabrielle had bowed before the overwhelming force of all-encompassing necessity. "I suppose I can stand it after all. But you gotta be quiet. I want to reach the Infinite this mornin' y'know—not next Winter!"

—OOO**—**

After an initially anxious period of time—when it felt almost as if the battle at Thermopylae was about to be re-enacted—the two women settled to a kind of mutual acceptance, and peace once more floated unopposed over the quiet garden.

Xena found that—now happily ensconced by her partner's side—she was warming to the whole idea of the serenity of the Zen garden. While Gabrielle remained tranquilly silent beside her Xena began to take in the peaceful atmosphere of gravel lawns; groups of small rocks; patches of moss covered earth; and all-embracing atmosphere of harmony that, curiously, became more apparent the longer she gazed over the open gravel vistas.

Without consciously doing so Xena gradually began to imagine the wide sweeps of fine raked gravel did, indeed, resemble glittering seascapes; while the large moss-grown boulders seemed to widen and spread out into whole landscapes. She found herself thinking of the journeys she and Gabrielle had endured across the hills of Greece; the wind-blown plains of the far North; the huge landscapes of Chin; and the present mountain-bordered lands of Japa. And somehow, amongst this newly-born understanding, came a serene—a willing—recognition and acceptance of her own and Gabrielle's place in the illimitable continuance of this reality; this world of adventures and tragedies; this life in which she and Gabrielle were so immutably bound together.

—OOO**—**

"Wake up. Hey, wake up, sleepyhead."

"Uh—Ah, I wasn't asleep. What gave ya that silly idea." Xena shook her head to disperse the slight mist that seemed to have seeped into her mind, and gazed around at the still sunlit gravel expanse of the garden. "Just, er, thinkin' about something. So, did ya find the Infinite then?"

"Ha, you're not supposed to tell if you do or not." Gabrielle held out a helping hand as Xena struggled to her feet. "You're meant to keep it a personal secret. So, maybe I did—maybe I didn't!"

"Oh, well, if it's goin' t'be '_a secret'_ then I won't ask any more questions, Gabrielle. Time sure flies, don't it, looks like it's nearly midday." Xena finished brushing her leather skirt free of dust and glanced at the blonde Amazon by her side with a tender smile. "Say, y'remember about that Japa play ya said was being put on at the town theatre this evening. What was it called—Hay; Pay; Fay—"

"_Noh_."

"Oh, y'don't remember." Xena's voice held a curious note of sadness as she gazed at the slight form of her companion.

"No, I do remember. '_Noh_'. That's what the Japa plays are called." Gabrielle smiled widely as they both headed across to the garden's arched gateway. "You _really_ weren't listening this morning at breakfast when I told you about it. But don't worry, I know it would'a bored you rigid. They do go on for about five hours, after all."

"I wanna see it, Gabrielle." Xena's voice held a firm determined note that made Gabrielle come to a surprised halt by her side. "I mean, I wanna see it with you. Really, I do."

"What changed your mind, lover?" Gabrielle looked at the tall dark warrior with an intent gaze. An experienced gaze that had instantly told the Amazon Xena was telling the truth. "It'll last to midnight; and it's extremely stylised. Sure you want to?"

"I was looking out over that garden, Gabrielle, while you were meditating, and I somehow began to think about—well, about us." Xena cast a glance back at the high wall of the enclosed garden they had just left. "What you said about it resembling the world? Well, I think I finally got it!"

"You mean—?"

"That I want to be with you, Gabrielle." Xena hunched her shoulders and spread her arms in an attempt to put her thoughts into words. "I want to be with you everywhere you go. And that garden somehow let me see that, though we travel to many countries, while we go together there's nothing the whole world can throw at us that'll ever split us up! At least that's what I think the garden was tryin' t'tell me. Maybe I heard its voice wrong; but I don't think so."

"That's deep, Xena." Gabrielle grasped the tall woman's hand as they continued on their way. "The garden really did get to you, then?"

"Yeah, somehow I think it did." Xena looked down into her lover's sea-green eyes; sea-green eyes which were now perhaps glittering at their edges with barely suppressed tears. "You like understanding all there is to know about the various peoples we meet. And I think I realise now that for me to ignore that is maybe really ignoring some part of you. Some part of you that's important to me. I don't want that to happen, Gabrielle. The garden showed me I want to be everything I can be for you. I want to go to this play tonight with you. I want to be with you, and experience everything you experience, always. Not miss out on anything."

The two women walked on beneath the shade of the spreading trees along the dusty road leading back to the small town, their hands grasped tightly together. Finally it was the Amazon warrior who broke the silence.

"Xena, I think I love you."

"Right back at ya, _'Honeybunch-of-My-Heart'_."

"Five hours sitting on a hard wooden bench, amongst a crowd of townsfolk eating rice, and laughing, and spitting on the floor." Gabrielle shrugged her shoulders in well-acted resignation. "You'll hate it. Think of your poor aching butt after all that time sitting!"

"Where your butt goes, my butt goes too, _'Empress-of-My-Life'_."

"Hee-hee, that's so insane, Xena." Gabrielle gave one of her tinkling laughs that always reminded Xena of silver bells ringing. "And stop calling me those stupid names. I _am_ a revered Amazon Queen, y'know. Well, revere me, then."

"I suppose y'know you'll have to spend the entire time explaining the action in this play to me?" Xena smirked at the petite woman by her side. "You'll have'ta talk nearly all the time without stopping. Oh forgot, that won't be any problem for ya, _'Queen-of-My-Soul'_."

"Xena." The Amazon Queen spoke with a dark intent as they walked on beneath the trees. "What you need is a long unbroken immersion in Zen meditation. If you want to find the real '_you_', then you gotta know what you're doing, after all. I think a real deep long—oh, _very_ long,—course of Zen philosophy is just what you most need. An' I know just the scholar-priest who'll keep your collar to the grindstone. Don't worry, Zen is beautiful!"

"Zen?"

"Zen."

"Zen!"

"Yeah, Zen."

THE END

—OOO**—**


End file.
